


Good to Me

by cloverfics



Category: Bangtan Boys, Bangtan Soyeondan - Fandom, K-pop, Kpop - Fandom, Music - Fandom, bands - Fandom, bts, 방탄소년단 - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Party, Smut, college boy jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfics/pseuds/cloverfics
Summary: it’s your 22nd birthday. your best friends, nayeon and seokjin, take you to a close friend’s party to celebrate. as predicted, it didn’t end well on your part and you just want the day to be over. but luckily jeongguk is there to make it all better.





	Good to Me

a party.

your amazing, spectacular friends brought you  
to a college party to celebrate your birthday. at first you were fuming; you were upset. but now you didn't mind as you had found a serene place to sit on the patio in the back of the house. it wasn't that crowded- surprisingly. just a handful of couples, drunk people and their friends helping them get their fluids into a nearby bush, and you.

necessarily, you didn't mind parties. you'd rather a trip to mcdonald's for your birthday though over this. of course, as soon as they stepped in this party your best friends found much more interesting things to do. leaving you alone on your special day. it's ironic since those mother—

"___?".

your name was called. snapping you from your trance on the ground. embarrassingly wondering if someone had noticed your staring contest with the ground. looking to the left a familiar face softly smiled at you.

"jeongguk?".

the brunette chuckled softly. "how are you?" you bit your lip. 

jeongguk was a close friend of one of your best friends, seokjin, even though seokjin talked trash on him it always ended in a 'i love him though'. you met jeongguk back in sophomore year of college. back then, you never thought that seokjin would want to be friends with lower classes, other than you of course. so, it shocked you when jeongguk, a sophmore, was introduced to you at a random gathering.

since then the two of you had become somewhat close. maybe you had a crush on him maybe not. jeongguk was just so charming. in the past two years you've seen a huge improvement— change in his appearance. his change was bad, bad for you. bad for probably every girl on this campus. he's become even more attractive. it killed you when you saw him casually strutting around campus with his prince charming hair, his loose t-shirts, his infamous grey sweatpants that almost every girl wanted a peek inside of, and that damned smile. jeongguk was a happy person; he was always smiling.

"i'm fine. seokjin told me to find you since nayeon is getting herself into trouble and he needs more assistance"

nayeon, your other best friend. she's awfully very gay and very wild. you love her to death but sometimes you just want to smother her.

"okay," you sighed, jeongguk laughed and held his hand out for you to take. "thank you" your face lit fire. whether it was a platonic hand hold or a friendly smile, jeongguk always knew how to make your heart beat out of your chest.

"happy birthday by the way. i was supposed to text you but i broke my phone last night" jeongguk said while leading you to your destination. 

"thank you, jeongguk. how did you break it?" you decided to carry on the conversation. "dropped it too many times. it cracked at the fucking seems" jeongguk huffed. "didn't seokjin tell you to be more careful?" you reminded him. you were facing jeongguk's back but you could tell he was rolling his eyes at the mention of his elder friend. 

"seokjin has yelled at me on many occasions, can't really recall that conversation" he shrugged. you nodded as soon as jeongguk paused in his tracks. yourself almost bumping into his back. close call if you ask me—

"wooooo. is that ___?," you hear nayeon's very loud voice. her girlfriend, jeongyeon, is trying her best to get her off the dining table along with seokjin. but everyone else is cheering her on. drunk college students who obviously didn't care about her safety.

"with jeon jeongguk? finally you're getting some action" she spurts nonchalantly. your mouth is agape. people are laughing, they're with laughing with nayeon and at you. you sighed, jeongguk about to say something to you but he was probably just trying to console you. 

"here" you thrusted you solo cup into jeongguk's grasp. i'm going to kill her, you thought. but she was obviously very- very wasted and she didn't have a filter.

nayeon gasps when she sees you coming closer. "___, come dance with me" she starts shaking on the table. you notice that jeongyeon and seokjin are trying to get her from around and on the floor. but you were angry with her drunk words and wanted her out of the spotlight, now.

with your hands, you hoisted your body up onto the table. nayeon went to hug you, so you took that chance to grab her hand and carefully place her in seokjin's grasp. the crowd of college people groaned and whined. "sorry, the show's over everyone" you rolled your eyes and hopped off the table. nayeon stumbled towards you with a pout.

"i thought we were— i—i th—," nayeon squeezed her eyes shut. "oh man" before you could comprehend what nayeon was about to do, chunks of pre-game pizza and a shitload of rosé was on your shirt. it was alot of rosé.

•

"___, sweetheart, i'm so sorry" nayeon frowned from her seat on the floor by the toilet. "nayeon, it's fine" you sighed, turning around to the mirror. there was too much throw up on your shirt to put back on, so now you wiped the excess off in your lace bra that nayeon herself bought for you as your birthday present.

"nooo, it's not. i threw up on your favorite shirt" she exhaled a breath that reeked like hell. jeongyeon cringed from beside her but lucky for you you were standing. "atleast it didn't get on the bra" jeongyeon tried to help. "i know," you pursed my lips and threw another rancid tissue into a given grocery bag. 

"you're lucky taehyung likes us enough to let your drunk ass throw up in his bathroom, lim" seokjin said from the corner. this was indeed taehyung's bathroom, and his house. this bathroom was connected to his room where he, yoongi, jihyo, jimin, dahyun, and jeongguk waited. 

"yea— wait," nayeon bent over the toilet again and puked. she had puked so much you would think brain bits were coming out now. "i would leave right now but we're waiting for taehyung to bring—"

seokjin's sentence was cut short due to a knock on the door. "a shirt" he ended. at this point you were done, you were tired and wanted to go home more than anything. you opened the door and revealed yourself to everyone in the room. black laced bra and all. 

taehyung's eyes immediately darted to your chest. "thank you for the shirt, kim" you said nonetheless. "oh—oh right. here, ___" taehyung handed you the simple white t- shirt. you smiled at him and closed the door. through the door you could hear his sigh. it made you snort. 

throwing on the shirt you turned to nayeon who had seemed to pass out on the floor. "i think it's time to dip" seokjin scrunched his nose up while looking at her figure. "same" you sighed. 

jeongyeon stood and dusted off her knees. "i think we'll need some help to haul her into your car, seokjin. and most likely she's going to take up the backseat" jeongyeon said, walking towards the sink. you had much respect for her, knowing she has to deal with nayeon every time she's wasted. 

"that's true," seokjin pondered. "___," seokjin turned to you with a mischievous smile. "i know you have a huge ass crush on jeongguk but he's going to have to be your ride tonight" seokjin pouted. 

"what?" you exclaimed with furrowed eyebrows. "why can't i ride with you?" you frowned.

"because jeongyeon is going to be riding with me, so i can drop her and her girlfriend off at their apartment. your apartment is the other way" seokjin reasoned. you were about to protest even though this argument wasn't needed, seokjin was right.

"jeongguk's apartment is literally ten minutes away from yours, come on, ___" seokjin pleaded. you sighed and nodded. "okay, i can ride with jeon"

•

seokjin rolled down his driver seat window to talk to you since you leaned on his car. "you'll be fine and while you're at it you should get a birthday fuck" he said. you gasped with wide eyes. smacking his arm, you ducked into his car further.

"seokjin, why would you say that?" you hissed, looking through the passenger seat's window to see jeongguk standing by his car on his phone. seokjin pushed your head out of his car. 

"i'll see you on the flip side, ___" seokjin started his car, getting you to back up. you crossed your arms and huffed. seokjin threw up a peace sign before driving off. 

this— this had to be the worst birthday to date. and you thought your thirteenth birthday when your dog licked your cake was the worst. but no, this took the cherry on top. your twenty-second birthday, in which you're supposed to be wild and carefree. not worrying about having throw up on the shirt your mom had bought you or driving home with the boy you wanted to fuck— never mind that. this was a birthday you wished you could forget—

"___?" jeongguk called out from the other side of the road. this is the second time you had zoned out tonight, on your birthday.

"i'm coming" you forced a smile and strutted to his car. you hopped in his passengers seat and closed the door. your head flopped onto his head rest. 

"this night must've sucked for you," jeongguk started quietly as he began to start his car. "it did" you voiced weakly. you didn't even want to be loud, all you wanted was your warm sheets. 

"hmm" jeongguk hummed. you glanced at him in question. his hands gripped and un- gripped his steering wheel in a sort of pattern. 

"how about we stop and get you ice cream somewhere. i know for sure that there's a wendys on the way to our apartments" jeongguk wiggled his eyebrows. you giggled airily.

little did you know, that made jeongguk's heart flutter. when he found out you'd be at this party he was confused. especially because it was your birthday and on the other hand he never really saw you at parties. after nayeon hurled on your shirt, he knew you were over with the party. all he wanted to do was take your hand and get you out of there. he wanted to cheer you up; he wanted you to feel on the top of the world tonight more than anything. 

jeongguk didn't deny his crush on you. it was too suffocating to ignore. it hurt him to see you so disconnected on your special night. jeongguk wanted to save your night with the little two hours he had. he was determined.

"that sounds great, jeongguk. but i know your roommate is probably waiting for you" you smiled. jeongguk snorted. "hoseok is most likely sleep at this hour. i'm sure he wouldn't mind if i went out with a pretty girl to get her some birthday ice cream" jeongguk stepped on the gas. 

your eyes felt like they were going to fall out of their sockets. jeongguk just called you pretty. maybe it didn't even mean anything, it probably didn't. but then your subconscious was telling you all these wild ass things. it confused you.

"so, what do you say?" jeongguk asked, eyes fixated on the road in front of him. "fine. we can get ice cream" you laughed. jeongguk glanced over at your gleaming face with a smile. his heart squeezed at the sight of you. his eyes glided down to your outfit which had been ruined with the courtesy of nayeon. 

jeongguk focused on the road again but now his mind was clouded with the memory of you in your laced bra. what he would do to see you in that bra again— jeongguk questioned himself from his vulgar thoughts. he shook his head hoping the thoughts would escape through his window. all he wanted to do right now was make you happy.

•

the two of you got back into jeongguk's car in a fit of giggles. "je—jeongguk, i can't believe you did that" you wiped fallen tears from your eyes. "it was an accident" jeongguk giggled and put his key into the ignition. you held your stomach as it stung from the immense pain of the laughter jeongguk had caused you. 

jeongguk had ordered you ice cream like he said he would but the lady behind you guys was too close for you liking, jeongguk being distracted with paying. 

jeongguk, unaware of the lady inches away from him, turned around with ice cream. accidentally knocking into the lady and getting ice cream on her and a little on his shirt. you both were laughing out of embarrassment but the lady's face was probably the funniest thing when the ice cream landed on her. 

"look at my shirt" jeongguk frowned down at his shirt. "it happens to the best of us" you said. jeongguk looked up at you. the both of you fighting the smiles that wanted to follow behind to laughter you two were about to erupt in. laughter tickled your throats to the point where you two had to laugh again. 

you both calmed down when jeongguk started driving once more. "you know," you began, your hands fiddling with taehyung's white shirt. "hmm" jeongguk hummed. "i thought i would end off tonight with a sad face, thought i wanted to forget tonight. but you, thankfully, made it better. you might not have taken the throw up off my shirt but you did put a smile on my face, jeon" you bit your lip, trying to hold back the lovesick smile. 

jeongguk stopped at a red light. he turned towards you. "anything for you, ___. i wish could make this night even better" jeongguk mumbled his last sentence. you looked at him. the red of the stoplight shined on him. his features now more visible to you than they were in the darkness of his car. 

you don't know what went over you. maybe it was the fact you had a crush on him or the way he looked right now. but you wanted him, you wanted him. you wanted him in your bed tonight. making your night spectacular. you wanted him to show you a better night as he pleased you to no end.

"___" jeongguk whispered, his plush lips barely moving.

"i know how you make this night better, jeongguk" you turned away from him when the light turned green. "how so?" jeongguk licked his lips, turning into your apartment complex. you started to panic when you saw your complex. your confidence dissipated into thin air. 

"walk me to my door" you said, replacing the sentence you actually wanted to say. jeongguk was caught off guard. his mind was completely somewhere else, he thought you were going to say something else. jeongguk thought he had deciphered the look in your eyes correctly at that red light. he saw lust, he saw someone who was ready to take him. but he guessed not.

"your door?" he questioned after he parked in a parking spot in front of your apartment. "uh— yea. i mean if you want to, you don't have to—"

but jeongguk was already getting out of his car to open your door. "thank you," you said when he opened the passenger side door. "no problem" he grinned down at you. 

jeongguk initiated holding hands and you complied. the both of you walked up flights of stairs, hand- in- hand. you both got to the floor which belonged to you and this old cat lady, she was nice though.

you two faced each other in front of your door. "i guess this is goodnight?" jeongguk frowned. "i—i guess" you said softly. jeongguk was puzzled. he looked into your eyes deeply, he could've sworn you had the same look; lust. maybe you didn't want to act on it, he figured. you wanted to act on it. you really did. 

"i don't want to leave" jeongguk sighed, his tongue glossing his parched lips. your faces were close. so, it was easy to watch his every move. you thought back to before you got in jeongguk's car. seokjin told you something you didn't care to repeat. it was your birthday, here was a hot guy that you hoped you weren't taking mixed signals from. there was nothing stopping you. so, you did it. you kissed jeon jeongguk.

she kissed me, she is kissing me, jeongguk thought. it didn't take him long to kiss back. he brought your arms to wrap around his neck, so he could pull your body closer. he wanted to be as close as possible to you. jeongguk wanted more, he wanted to please. 

you opened your mouth for his protruding tongue that wanted to explore. you let him. your pink muscles swirled and tangled together. jeongguk slid his hands, slowly, down your to cup handfuls of your ass through your jeans. you pushed into him, feeling his bulge press onto your pelvis. the pressure made you moan into his mouth. jeongguk squeezed his hands harder earning a whine from you. 

you pulled away from the kiss first. jeongguk wanting to dive back in but you stopped him with two of your fingers. he pouted. "we can't fuck in my hallway, genius" you scoffed. "would it really matter?, " jeongguk retorted. "you're going to be loud either way, ___" jeongguk dug in his pockets to find your keys that seokjin had given him beforehand. 

he swiftly changed your position, pushing you against the door of your apartment. he maneuvered his knee through your tight bodies to push against your heat. you whined and squirmed. squirming only made it worse. 

"fuck" you breathed out. " does it feel good?" he taunted, trying to find the key to unlock your door. you hummed in response, now getting used to the new sensation. your moved your hips slowly, up and down his clothed thigh. jeongguk's head flew down to your neck. peppering kisses and sucking on occasional spots. he had found the key and was finally unlocking the door.

the both of you stumbled into your apartment. jeongguk closed the door almost immediately and went back to the attack on your already bruised lips. jeongguk tossed your keys onto your kitchen counter. you pulled away again. 

"___," jeongguk sighed.

"i know but i just want to make sure you're— you know," you sucked on your bottom lip. "i'm what, ___?" jeongguk furrowed his eyebrows. 

"that you won't regret tonight after it happens, jeon" you avoided his gaze. 

"now why the hell would i regret tonight. ___, i want this. and in the morning i'm still gonna be here," jeongguk's voice got lower when he grabbed your waist to pull you back into him. he leaned down to the point where your lips barely touched. 

"i promise i'll be so good to you tonight, ___. whatever you want" he whispered. the thought of jeongguk pleasing you until you told him to stop made you pulse for him. there were no further words needed to be spoken. 

you cupped jeongguk's face and kissed him again. jeongguk lifted your right leg, pressing his clothed tent into you. you whined accordingly to the action and pushed into him further. jeongguk mumbled, "jump" between your kisses in which you did. jeongguk broke the kiss to look past you. 

"the door on the left ri- ah" he was saying before you starting sucking on his neck. "left" you said in between the kisses on jeongguk's neck. jeongguk tilted his neck to the right, so you'd have a wider canvas to decorate with your love bites.

jeongguk pushed the door open to your room and sped-walked to your bed. he placed your body on the edge and climbed on top of you. he started to kiss you again, trying to distract you from the force he put on your covered clit. you moaned loudly and could feel jeongguk smirking into the kiss. 

he pulled away and took off his shirt. you leaned up onto your elbows to get a better look at his fit body. so that's what he was hiding behind those loose shirts. jeongguk motioned for you to take your shirt off as well, and you did.

"nice bra," jeongguk snickered, going back to suck on the skin of your neck. you laughed breathy. wrapping one of your arms around jeongguk's neck to pull him closer. jeongguk trailed open mouth kisses from the junction of your neck to the valley of your breasts. the whole time managing to get soft moans to leave your lips. 

you were never one for foreplay to be honest. you wanted to feel jeongguk in you already. 

while jeongguk toyed with your breasts that were still in your bra, you placed your hands on his shoulders. slowly gliding them down his chest, then his torso, then his abdomen, and landed at his belt buckle. 

"___" jeongguk breathed out. you hummed as a response and began to undo jeongguk's belt. "you want it already?" jeongguk looked up from your chest and into your eyes. you nodded with a pout. jeongguk snorted and sat up. 

he pulled the belt from his belt loops and un-did his pants. kicking them onto the floor after. you did the same. you both only in your undergarments now. 

jeongguk leaned down to kiss your forehead. "you're beautiful, you know that?" he mumbled, his eyes drinking up your body that was under him. you blushed from the attention but thanked him anyway. jeongguk got down from your bed and pulled you by your hips to the edge of the bed. 

he cupped your heat. making you mewl with impatience. "ready?" jeongguk looked up at you, fingers already looped around the waistband of your underwear. "please" you sighed. jeongguk smiled and peeled you underwear off and down your legs. taking his off aswell.

his hands pried your legs farther apart to give him more space. this was it— you were about to bone jeongguk. you couldn't believe such a shitty night had turned into something like this. something so unexpected. 

"___? are you listening?" jeongguk looked up at you with worry. you sat up on your hands this time. "huh" you stupidly said. 

jeongguk giggled, "i asked if you were ready" he looked down at your heat. "didn't i already tell you?" you scoffed. jeongguk grabbed his length and placed his tip at your entrance. 

"technically you didn't. you said please" jeongguk teased. leaning into you. his tip pushing into you slowly. you threw your head back in enjoyment. jeongguk hooked his hands under the back of your knees. 

before you could complain any further, jeongguk thrusted into you harshly. you screamed his name and wrapped your arms around his neck. jeongguk rested his head on your shoulder. 

"comfortable?" he murmured. as a response, you rolled your hips into him. both of you moaning as a result. 

"fuck, ___" jeongguk cursed before biting your shoulder. you hissed in pain but he made up for it when he started moving. jeongguk moved at a slow pace, testing the waters with you. making sure he was giving what you wanted. it was safe to say that at any pace you would be disoriented but you wanted to keep it slow. 

jeongguk snapped his hips into you but maintained his slow thrusts. even though his mind was yelling at him to go faster. he wanted to pleasure you and not himself tonight. 

jeongguk moved his hands from the back of your knees and up to squeeze your thighs that wrapped around his waist. his fingers dug into the soft skin guaranteeing scars for when you woke up tomorrow.

you threaded your hands through the hair on the nape of jeongguk's neck. pulling it when he hit a spot in your heat. you whined loud and arched your back. jeongguk stopped biting your shoulder to bring his mouth to your ear.

"i think i found it" he smirked against your earlobe. "keep going" you ignored his cockiness, just wanted to release. jeongguk obliged and quickened his pace a little. your head fell into the crook of his neck as you tried to muffle your loud moans. your walls weren't really that sound proof and an angry visit from your neighbors wasn't something you wanted tonight. 

"___" jeongguk moaned your name, pushing his body flush against yours. at this point he was hitting you in that spot repeatedly. it was driving you nuts but you tried to stay as quiet as possible. 

"i'm close" you said into jeongguk's neck. "what?" he asked, pulling his face away from your ear and placing his forehead on top of yours. "i said— ah" that was it, the final thrust to satisfy you. your whole body shut down as you eventually came. jeongguk helped you ride out your high and tried to chase his own. 

you moved your hips to help him and it definitely worked. jeongguk pulled out and released on you. you were too tired to care about the mess. your body flopped back onto your bed. jeongguk climbed up onto the bed and laid beside you.

"soooooo," he broke the silence first. "so" you snickered. "was i good enough for you?" jeongguk asked. "what kind of question is that? of course you were. i'd do it again if i wasn't tired" you placed your hand on his jaw. "good" he mumbled. you guys stared at each other for what seemed to be forever. jeongguk couldn't take it anymore and pecked your lips. you smiled. the haze of your post- sex now leaving. you noticed the mess you two made. 

"i think we should clean" you cringed.


End file.
